Naruto and the Son of Kyuubi
by ShadowKunai
Summary: What happens when Naruto is given the task of taking care of Kyuubi's son? Humor ensues and love blooms. Pairings: InoNaru GaaraOC GaaraHarem ,Gaara?
1. Meeting My Son

Naruto and the Son of Kyuubi

Hey all! This is my second fic! Yeah! I'm getting all these good ideas.

Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter 1: Kyuubi's Son

It was a dark night. Silence blanketed the village of Konoha. Every light was out in the village. No one was awake. It was a peaceful night, undisturbed except for one rickety apartment. Inside, Naruto was having a disturbing dream involving the end of the world.

"No! Ichiraku Ramen is burning down! Got to find some water!" he mumbled faintly in his sleep.

He ran about around in his dream world until suddenly, his dream changed. He was running along a long dark hallway. He slowed down until he stopped.

'What does the Kyuubi want with me now?' he thought. He decided to figure out what was going on. Soon, he reached the cage where the Kyuubi was. Two golden red eyes greeted him.

**"Finally, kit, waht took you so long?" **asked the Kyuubi.

"What do you want Kyuubi? You're disturbing my sleep."

**"Kit, you sure are the impatient tye."**

"Can you get on with this Kyuubi? I've got a mission towmorrow."

**"Alright brat. The reason I called you here is because I want you to take care of something for me."**

Silence followed this statement. Naruto was confused. He didn't know what the Kyuubi had that he needed to take care of.Looking up, he decided to find out what was needed from him.

"How does this concern me Kyuubi?"

Suddenly, a small dark mass leap out of the cage towards Naruto. Acting on instinct, he leapt aside. The mass turned and launched itself at Naruto once again. Seeing no way of escape, Naruto braced himself. the mass bowled him over...and started to lick his face. Taking a closer look at the thing on top of him, he saw that it was a baby fox with the same trademark nine tails.

"Kyuubi, who is this?"

**"Brat, this is my son."**

Naruto looked up at this. "What do you mean he is you son? The only way that you would have a son is if you..." His eyes widened as it dawned on him.

"Kyuubi! you're female!" he chortled. The baby fox whined to get his attention.

**"Yes brate, I am female. You're the only other person to know this."**

"Who was the other person Kyuubi?"

**"Your father."**

Naruto scratched his head. "My father? Whose that?" He actually hear Kyuubi smirk. **"I guess Sarutobi didn't think it was time to tell you wo I won't either."**

Naruto decided not to pursue the matter any further. He turned all his attention to the fox on his lap. "Now, what should I name you?" he said. The little fox growled. All nine of his tails were wrapped around each other. It looked like there was a little cocoon next to it.

**"Brat, take care of my kit. His name is Kyuu."**

Naruto smiled. He was sure that all his days of loneliness were going to be over. Now, he would have someone to care for.

"Don't worry Kyuubi, I'll take care of you kit."

**"Be sure you do."**

Naruto woke with a start. It was morning. Looking around, he notice a bump right next to him on the bed. Lifting the covers, he saw Kyuu, curled up next to him. He smiled.

'I guess it wasn't a dream after all.' he thought.

Gently, he shook the little fox awake.

"Wake up Kyuu, I'm meeting up with my friends for a party today. You want to tag along?"

The little fox yawned cavernously.Blinking it dual golden eyes, it looked at Naruto and bark hungrily. Naruto smiled, and carried the Kyuu towards the kitchen.

"I hope you like ramen, Kyuu." said Naruto.

He set about making two bowls of ramen. As he boiled water for the ramen, he kept one eye on Kyuu. The curious fox was exploring every inch of Naruto's apartment. Naruto broguht the fox kit back into the kitchen once the ramen was ready.

"This is ramen Kyuu, enjoy! Itadakimasu!" he said.

Naruto finished his ramen seconds before Kyuu did. He was impressed. No one had ever caught up to him when he ate ramen.

"Come on Kyuu, were going to Ino's house."

He carried the little fox out of his apartment and headed for Ino's.

Hey all! Sorry about the story being one day alte. well, R&R for the next chapter:Party at Ino's.

Ja ne!


	2. Party at Ino's

Hey everybody!

Sorry for the really late update. Had to scavenge for ideas in my brain.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Cookies for all!

Parings have been decided!

InoNaru

KibaHina

GaaraOC

GaaraHarem

KankuroOC

Other pairings will be decided later.

(Throws cookies in the air)

Now that that's over with, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from my stories, and I don't think I ever will.

Party at Ino's

Naruto walked down the streets of Konaha with Kyuu riding on top of his head. It was still early morning so almost no one was up. It was pleasantly warm. As he made his way towards Ino's house, he suddenly remembered the supplies he was suppose to buy.

YESTERDAY'S EVENTS

Ino had called everyone to her house to plan the party. She had decided that they all needed a break from all the missions. She looked around.

'Well, looks like everyone is here. Time to get started.' she thought.

She rapped her table for attention. Everyone was there. Sakura was busy trying to get Sasuke's attention, Kiba was talking with Hinata, Shino, well he was just standing there, and Naruto was being quiet for once. The Sand Siblings were also there. They had dropped by for a visit so Ino decided to invite the along as well. Everyone else was doing their own thing.

Once she had order, she began to tell each person what was needed from them.

"Ok, everybody, for this to work, I'll need your help. We all have to bring things in for the party. Kiba, Akamaru, I need you two to bring in the soda and cups." she said. Both Kiba and Akamaru nodded. She then turned to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura, I needed you and Sasuke to bring in the games and entertainment." she said. Sakura looked up long enough to nod before she refocused her attention on Sasuke. Ino rolled her eyes.

'Sakura just doesn't focus when Sasuke is around.' she thought. She turned to Hinata and Shino.

"Hinata, Shino, I need the two of you to bring in the food." she said looking at her list. Hinata nodded while Shino didn't even move. Ino took that as a yes. She turned to the three Sand Siblings.

"Uh, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, can you guys help me with the decoration?" she asked. Temari nodded, Kankuro inclined his head, while Gaara justed stared at Ino. She was a little unnerved by this. Finally she turned to Naruto. The blonde seemed to be sleeping. Ino found herself intranced by the ways he looked. She thought he looked like a baby fox when he slept. SHe shook her self from her thoughts.

"Naruto! Wake up!" yelled Ino.

Naruto twitched and then opened his eyes. Looking at Ino he stifled a yawn. He sat up and listened to what she had to say.

"Naruto I want you to bring int he plates napkins, punch bowl, and utensils. Got that?" she asked.

"Yeah,yeah, got it." he mumbled brfore he fell asleep again.

END

(A/N: That was the worst flashback I ever wrote. Don't sue!)

Naruto changed directions and headed towards the market. Once there, he went to the few shops that were open, and bought what he needed. The people gave him odd looks when they saw the fox on top of his head. It was unusual to see a white nine-tailed fox riding on top of a boy's head.

Once he had the supplies, he ran to Ino's house. When he walked in, he noted the splendid decorations set up by the Sand Siblings. He proceeded to the living room where he saw Ino in her party dress. The breath left his body in a whosh. Ino was wearing a yellow kimono with orange flowers. Even the obi was yellow. She was stunning.

Ino turned around and found Naruto looking at her with his mouth open. His eyes were intense. She blushed furiously.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' she thought.

When she looked again, Naruto had snapped out of his trance. She noticed a beautiful snowy white fox sitting on top of his head. The strangest thing was, the fox had nine tails. She was reminded of the Kyuubi, the great youma that had attacked Konoha twelve years ago. She decided not to worry about it.

"Naruto, did you bring the supplies?" she asked. The fox seemed to get more and more adorable by the second. She just wanted to give a great big hug right then and there.

"Here it is Ino." said Naruto. He noticed how Ino kept looking at Kyuu. He smiled.

'She must really like Kyuu.' he thought.

**'Guess who Naruto!'** said a voice in his head.

'Whoa! Kyuubi is that you?' thought Naruto.

**'Wrong! It's me, Kyuu. I can talk to you like my mother can.'** replied the fox.

'Can anyone else hear us?' asked Naruto.

**'Nope, only you and my mother can hear me.'** replied Kyuu.

'Ok, that's good. Lets talk mare later Kyuu.' said Naruto.

**'Until later.'** replied Kyuu.

Turning around, Naruto decided to sit down, until he felt someone tap his shoulder. Ino was standing behind him.

"What else do you want Ino?" he asked. He noticed how she kept looking at Kyuu. He smiled.

'She must want to pet him or something.' he thought. Reaching above his head, he gently lifted Kyuu down.

"Well Ino? Do you want to pet him? Hmmm?" he teased.

Ino could feel herself blush. The little fox in front of her was sooo CUTE! (A/N: Blargh, now my stomach hurts...) Hesitantly, she reached out and gently took the little fox from Naruto's hands. She almost squealed. The fur felt so soft!

"Kawaii! You're so cute! Lets get you something to eat in the kitchen!" said Ino. She held Kyuu close as she made her way to the kitchen.

"By the way he's called Kyuu!" he yelled at Ino retreating figure. She waved her hand to show that she heard. Shaking his head, Naruto smiled. Ino was about to discover an animal that had an appitite almost as big as his own!

Suddenly, a voice shouted out, "What are we chopped liver?" Turning around, Naurot saw the Sand Siblings, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. Both Temari and Kankuro had a scowl on thier faces. Gaara however was expressionless as always.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." apologized Naruto.

"Hmph. I think you didn't even bother to look around at our hard work." scowled Temari.

"Oi, Naruto did you bring the supplies?" asked Kankuro. He seemed uninterested in the whole thing. Naruto notieced that his puppets weren't with him.

"Yeah, I just gave them to Ino." he responded.

Gaara just looked at him. Naruto decided to see how Ino was doing feeding Kyuu. He imediately regretted it when he got into the kitchen. There was water everywhere, and Kyuu was nowhere to be found. Ino was leaning against the sink, completely soaked. She looked like she was out cold. Naruto treaded carefully across the slippery kitchen floor, to where Ino was.

"Ino, Ino! Wake up!" he said as he gently shook her. Slowly, Ino's eyes fluttered opened. Groaning she held her head.

"What happened?" she said half to herself. She froze when she saw the scene in front of her. Everything was covered in water. She was about to shriek when Naruto's hand covered her mouth. She seemed startled that he was there. Naruto slowly helped her up.

"What happened here Ino?" he asked. He slipped her arm onto his shoulder as he supported her weight. Ino seemed to literally sag in his arms.Shivering, she told him what had happened.

"Well, when I brought Kyuu into the kitchen, I put him down to get a bowl for him. When I turned around, he was on the table. When I tried to get him down, he jumped pass me and began to attack the grocery bag. I managed to get it from him, but I must have hit the water faucet, because water started to spray everywhere. I slipped and banged my head I think, the next thing I know, I'm here."

While they were talking Naruto had been taking Ino out of the kitchen. When he reached the living room, he gently set her down on the couch. But Ino got back up almost immediately.

"I can't sit on the couch soaking wet! My parents would kill me! I'm going up to change." she said as she made her way towards the stairs. Naruto decided to sit down and wait. No sooner did he sit down, did he hear a scream from up stairs. He bolted up the stairs as fast as he could.

'That scream seemed to have come from this room.' he thought as he barged in. However, as soon as he got through the door, he stopped in his tracks. There was Ino, sitting on her bed, wearing only a bra and panties. Naruto felt himself starting to blush. Ino noticed Naruto was in the room, and screamed.

"Eeeee! Naruto you pervert! Get out of here!" she screeched, as she tried to chase him out of the room. Naruto nimbly dodged the objects she threw at him randomly. Looking away from Ino, he noticed that Kyuu was in the room. He thought that it wasn't possible, but he thought the fox was grinning.

"Oi, Ino! Stop throwing things at me! I just came in to see if you were alright! Geez!" said Naruto.

Ino was red in the face. Naruto had just walked in on her changing. She immediately regretted screaming so loud. After all, she only screamed whe Kyuu rubbed against her leg. She thought it was a mouse. She didn't expect this to have happened. Still blushing, she tried to shove Naruto out of the room. He didn't even budge.

"Naruto, if you don't get out of my room now, I'm going to scream." she threatened. She shook her fist for emphasis.

"But Ino, what about Kyuu-" Naruto protested. But it was too late. Ino had just opened her mouth, and Naruto could hear the beginnings of a scream. He decided the tiem was right for something drastic. He jumped foward and kissed Ino.

Ino was shocked to say the least. She didn't expect Naruto to do something like this. But she couldn't say that she wasn't surprised. She discovered that Naruto was a really good kisser. Giving in to the kiss, Ino wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto was surprised at how his plan had worked, and even better, had some benefits. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms arond Ino's slender waist. How long they remaind like that he didn't know. But eventually, they broke apart. Ino was blushing maddly. She had just recieved her first kiss! She had thought that she would have done it with Sasuke, but she couldn't see how he would be a better kisser than Naruto.

'Let Forehead-girl have him! Naruto is MINE!' she thought devilishly.

Naruto blushed. He had just kissed Ino! Though he had only done it to prevent her from screaming, he had enjoyed the kiss. He could feel his heart pumping away in his chest. There was also this feeling of warmth all over. He could tell Ino enjoyed the kiss as well. Why else would she be blushing?

"Umm, Ino? I'll be going now... we still have to prepare for the party ne?" said Naruto as he carried Kyuu out of the room with him. He could practically hear Kyuubi and Kyuu chuckle slightly.

'Shut it you two.' he thought. Slowly, the vulpine chuckles subsided. Still bright red, he made his way down the stairs.

WITH INO

Ino could feel a smile coming to her face. The party didn't even start, and yet, things were already happening. She decided to keep what had happened to herself. Shaking herself out of her reviere, she got out her dress. It was a little black number she had. It was frilly at the neck, but smooth at the bottom. There were also criss-cross patterns on the back. Smiling, she was sure it would get all the guys to bow at her feet. Oh yes, this was going to be a party to remember!

Hey all!

That's the end of the second chappie!

Now all of you should vote for the top choices.

They would be easier to write for me.

Anyways...R&R! Thanks people!

Ja ne!


End file.
